Spiders on a Plane
by RedHoodsWife
Summary: For Todoroki's first time being on a plane, this was too much. It didn't help that Bakugou can't be calm for one second.


" Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Hagakure and I'm your chief flight attendant . On behalf of Cpt. All Might and the entire crew, welcome aboard flight 573, non-stop service from Musutaf, Japan to Qingqing City, China.

Right now it is 11:00 am . Our flight time will be of 3 hours and 39 minutes …"

As the flight attendant rattled off on the safety instructions and other normal procedures, the passengers were moving around. Some still putting their bags overhead , others checking social media and so on. There was a sense of liveliness throughout many of the passengers. Chatter was all around the plane.

"This vacation better be worth it…"

"Mom I'm hungry…"

"Watch our flight be the one that crashes…"

The lights began to dim as the plane moved to the runway. A hush seemed to fall over the passengers as they watched outside their windows. Theblue sky showed a beautiful summer day, bright and peaceful .

"Thank you for taking SouthWest. Please enjoy your flight."

And they were off.

An hour into the flight, everything seemed calm. The flight attendants had gone through and gave out snacks and drinks, and the seat belt sign had been turned off. In one aisle there were young men seemingly oblivious to the world around them.

" Hey Midoriya ?" said the young man .

" Yeah Todoroki ?" the other man, Midoriya responded .

"Do you feel something off? I not sure if it's because this is my first flight and I'm afraid, but I have this feeling of dread …" he spoke as he looked around the plane.

There was a slight hesitation before Midoriya answered, "... I kinda feel it too. I don't know what it is… but I wouldn't worry to much about it."

They went back to what they were originally doing, Midoriya reading and Todoroki resting his eyes, but their peace was interrupted by a bump from turbulence.

"Passengers the seat belt sign has turned on due to the turbulence. Please avoid getting up until it has passed."

Sighing, Midoriya thought out loud, "I wonder how Kaachan is doing..."

As the minutes ticked on, the turbulence all but disappeared and the peace had come back into the plane. The only thing out of place was the one empty seat in the plane, a passenger that had seemingly vanished.

A ash blonde man, Kaachan otherwise known as Bakugou sat grumbling. "Fuck this, Deku sucks. P lanes are dumb as shit. Fuck planes, fuck air, I don't need that shit to survive . I have to sit and do nothing for hours. I'm going to end someone's life and it will be the fault of the crew on this fucking plane. I fucking hate planes, they are cramp and there are nasty ass people touching you. I am .5 seconds away from grabbing Deku and punching him in the face. So dumb..." He said, fidgeting as he tried to entertain themselves. As Bakugou kept muttering to themselves, a flight attendant came up.

"Hello I'm Aoyama, a flight attendant . I came over here to ask you to please refrain from letting out your aggression since there have been a few complaints from other passengers about it. I can get you anything if you need it, meire."

There was a pregnant pause as the passenger and flight attendant watched each other. Bakugou's expression slowly became a little more irritated, eyes squinting and mouth in a frown.

He began, "Ah, yes. There actual is something you can do for me. Land this fucking plane or give me a parachute to jump off. Now get out of my fucking face, frenchie." He crossed his arms and glared at Aoyama.

"Excuse me sir, that was extremely rude, please watch your behavior", and with that Aoyama stalked off to his designated seat with an irritated expression.

Bakugou sat back in his seat, a smug smile upon his face. Next to him, another passenger shook their head. Seeing this, he laughed.

"Hey, back the fuck off. I'm salty because I here, so leave me to my own misery. At least seeing the flight attendant get mad is entertaining."

Across the plane, Midoriya had looked next to him to see that Todoroki had fallen asleep. He chuckled and took time to look at his surroundings. Never a fan of planes himself, he looked at the magazines that we in the pocket in front of him. But before he took it out, he noticed something moving on top of it. He slowly took the magazine out, being careful to avoid making the creature fall off. Pulling it close to his face, he observed and watched as the newly discovered spider climbed to the edge of the magazine onto his hand.

Never being afraid of such insects, he put the magazine back and watched it spider on his palm. It suddenly stopped moving on his skin. He patiently watched to see what its next move would be.

A small blossom of pain erupted from his palm where the spider was located. Sparked from the new uncomfortable feeling now in hos palm, he swatted the spider to the floor and squashed it. His gaze was draw back to his palm, now red and slightly puffy.

He sighed, turning and taping Todoroki on the shoulder to wake him. He groaned and stretched, slowly opening his eyes to look at Midoriya.

"You needed me?" he said, settling into his seat.

Glancing back down at his palm again he twitched. "Yeah, I need you doctorly advice. This spider had climbed onto my palm and bit me. Now my palm hasn't stopped stinging and it is swollen."

Todoroki grabbed his hand to look at the affected area. His eyebrows scrunched into confusion. "Where is the spider ?" he said.

Midoriya lifted up his foot to show the insect. Todoroki leaned down and inspected it. There was silence in there area of the plane for several minutes.

Todoroki suddenly jerked back up into his seat, his face holding a frantic expression. He unbuckled both of them without explanation and took Midoriya's other hand, dragging him along the aisle.

"What's wrong? Where are we going?" Midoriya asked, growing worried.

He didn't speak, just kept walking.

They approached a flight attendant, Aoyama, and he proceeded to slowly stand up from his spot. "Bonnour, is there something I can help you out with?"

"Yes, my friend here needs medical attention as fast as possible. I'm a doctor, but I haven't treated things like this before." He was speaking rapid fire, no room for breaks. "He was bitten by a spider, a black widow I'm pretty sure. They are poisonous and he needs to be treated."

Midoriya was silent. A spider bite that had seemed harmless, could now kill him? The shock had been overtaken by fear. He became numb to the situation going on around him; Todoroki getting the first aid kit and trying to clean it, the flight attendant notifying the captain, and the passengers being given the new information.

With the passengers, a panic had set in. Someone was bitten by a poisonous spider ? How on earth could that happen? Where did they come from? Questions were flying all around, with no answers to them.

"Why are there spiders on this plane? And how did they get here?" one person yelled.

"Yeah! I don't want to get bitten!" another joined in.

The peaceful atmosphere had now become dread . Boring to terrifying in an instant. Throughout this time, the missing passenger had came back to his seat, a calm expression on his face, contrasting to the franticness surrounding him.

"Hey" Bakugou had yelled, pointing to the other man. "Where have you been? This whole flight, you disappeared and yet when this happens you suddenly are back? There aren't fucking coincidences like this, extra."

The man watched him, his face becoming less calm and along the lines of creepy. He stared without any words to respond to the claim the man had made against him. Neither person stopped the staring contest for minutes, as chaos raged around them. Small black specks came out of the man's coat pocket.

Bakugou looked down at them, squinting to see what the things were and saw source of fear in many of the passenger's eyes.

He stood up, yelling, "Everyone get away from this creep! He brought the spiders on the plane! More are coming out of his pocket, so pick up your fucking feet and don't die, like shitty Deku!"

With Midoriya and Todoroki, there wasn't much luck with the first aid kit . All that he was able to do was clean it somewhat and wrap it, but Midoriya had already looked sick from both fear and the bite. Setting the first aid kit to the side, it being useless, Todoroki moved both of them to a secure spot away from the incoming spiders.

"To think that gut feeling was right…" Todoroki muttered as he decided on his next plan of action.

He knew that he had to eliminate the spiders , take out the man who brought them, and try to keep the other passengers from getting bite. But how, was a hard question. Glancing back at Midoriya, he decided to go out to where the man was and decide then.

He ran out of the little area that held the flight attendants and weaved through people to get to the middle of the situation. He was greeted with the sight of Bakugou on top of his seat using his suitcase to try and crush the spiders . The man that caused the mess was passed out on the chair, some spiders still coming out of his coat.

Todoroki jumped up with him and watched as Bakugou mercilessly hit the bag on the floor.

"How were you able to knock that guy out?" He saw him pause in his actions before resuming.

"I hit kicked his creepy ass before he could even blink. " Bakugou said.

Both of them stopped their actions to see what should be done next. Many spiders littered the floor dead. Black specks filled the aisle, giving the sense of creeping death . The thought of those little insects having the ability to kill a person was shown through the way they looked. Small, yet deadly . Their red dots gave a strange colour, one like blood . Overall, it gave an atmosphere of grimness and danger.

Taking a big breath in, Bakugou yelled out, "Alright fucking extras! We need to kill all these goddamn spiders so be useful for once. And if you get bite, your a weakass bitch. "

After a second, passengers followed his demands and began to find each and every spider around. Bakugou and Todoroki made their way to where the pilot and Midoriya were. Midoriya had seemed to become pale and passed out. Todoroki knelled in front of him while Bakugou took off into the cockpit.

"Do your job and fucking land this piece of garbage or Deku will die." he said while glancing back to Midoriya. "He is looking shittier than usual, so we need to hurry the fuck up."

Cpt. All Might nodded saying, "Since this whole situation has arisen, it has been over 2 and a half hours . Our plane ride has luckily been quick since it is a clear, blue day, so we should be landing within the next half hour. "

"Thank fuck."

They had finally landed, Midoriya being rushed into an ambulance and away to hopefully be treated. The other passengers were left to recover from the events that transpired. All of the spiders had been killed by the joint effort and the man responsible had been arrested.

"This was so fucking dumb." Bakugou said to Todoroki as they sat in the airport. "I t went from being a boring plane ride to one of complete bullshit. "

They were silent as they watched workers from the airport run around them checking other passengers. The atmosphere had calmed down and almost peaceful like it had once been. The blue sky and puffy white clouds that shown through the large windows in the airport gave to the atmosphere.

Todoroki sat back and turned to Bakugou saying, " Yeah. I'm definitely going to trust my gut feeling in the future . To think that we were close to death out of nowhere is weird."

He glanced at his watch to see that it was 3 :49, over 4 hours from when they had first stepped on the plane. He sighed and closed his eyes, ready for the day to be over.


End file.
